


Biceps the size of explosive barrels.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream wants attention, Jealous Sam | Awesamdude, M/M, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam has biceps, Sam just wants to build but his boyfriend is shameless, Top Sam | Awesamdude, give him attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream flirts with George, and Sam is a possessive man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 10
Kudos: 396
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Biceps the size of explosive barrels.

Dream grinned under his porcelain mask as he watched from the shadows of the forest. Sam was building something Dream didn't know the purpose of, but it didn't matter. At some point during Dreams stalking session,his boyfriend had taken off his shirt, and holy shit. It was nothing Dream hadn't seen before, but he couldn't help himself. Screw what people said about Technoblade having biceps the sizes of hams, Sam had biceps the size of explosive barrels. 

Dream knew he had flirted with George a lot more than was necessary to get Sam's attention, but he couldn't help himself. Sam was so invested in his new project, he had ignored everyone the entire week, pouring over blueprints. But Sam had noticed Dream, and called out,

"Dream, come over here." His tone held no room for argument, so Dream walked out of the forest and stood beside his boyfriend.

"Yes, Sam?" Dream practically purred, a sly grin under his mask. Now that he was next to Sam, he could see the creeper hybrids dilated pupils, and smirked internally. This was going to be fun.

Sam grabbed him by the arm and dragged him, growling out a 

"We are going home."

As soon as they got to the underground base, Sam locked the door. Nobody knew where this place was, so they did what they wanted. The fact that they had lube in every room was proof of that fact.

Sam pinned Dream against the wall, one big hand on his hips, his knee in-between Dreams legs, holding him to the wall, and his other hand under Dreams chin, forcing the masked man to turn his mask to the usually calm man.

"Why the hell were you flirting with that colorblind fuck?"

"I wanted too! Besides, if you aren't going to give me . . . attention, I'll get it elsewhere. I bet George could fuck me better than you."

That was a lie and they both knew it. But Sam wasn't in the right state of mind to think rationally, so he growled at the challenge. A faint hissing noise escaped him at the thought of George touching what belonged to him.

Sam grabbed Dreams mask and pulled it off, throwing it onto the nightstand. He had seen Dreams face many times, so it didn't really matter. He would never get tired of the freckled boy looking at him with such love.

Sam cupped Dreams cheek, and kissed him. The kiss was rough and full of fighting for dominance, since Dream never learned the lesson he so desperately taught himself to submit.

Sam won the fight for power, and slid his tongue into the youngers mouth, exploring the familiar cavern another time.

When they finally pulled apart, Sam saw his boyfriend clearly. Dirty blond hair, usually so fluffy, now sweaty and stuck to his forehead. Emerald green iris' reduced to a ring around his dilated pupils in his eyes that were glazed over with lust. His plump peach lips were bruised and swollen from the intensity of the kiss, and overall, Dream looked like a mess. A very fuckable, cute, mess.

Sam quickly helped Dream out of his clothing and removed his own. Soon, both boys were standing in a pile of their clothing, the only difference being that Dream had his stomach against wall, ass out in front of Sam. 

Sam grabbed the lube from their bedside drawer, and spread it over his fingers. He quickly pushed in one finger, and added another. He began to scissor the freckled male open, whispering harsh nicknames like slut or whore into Dreams ear.

Sam, still not satisfied, began opening Dream up with a third finger. 

Dream moaned as Sam began to move the three digits quickly. Finding Dreams prostate was laughably easy, since Sam had found it so many times.

"Hah~ Sam right there, please, please, please!"

Sam thrusted his fingers into the tight hole a couple of times, and pulled them out. Dream whined at the loss.

"I'm not Sam. What's my name, slut?"

Dream blushed from embarrassment. 

"So you weren't embarrassed to flirt with that false king, but you're embarrassed to call me a name? I asked you a question, answer it before I tie you to the bed and leave you there."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry master. Please, please don't leave me here."

While Dream had been talking, Sam had grabbed the lube once more, and had spread it over his dick.

He pressed the blunt tip of his dick to Dreams round, plush ass, and slowly inserted the first few inches.

Dream moaned in pleasure and pain. The hybrids length was above average, and so was the girth, causing a pleasurable stretch every time.

Sam continued to slowly insert his dick, because even though his boyfriend was a brat, he loved him. When Sam finally bottomed out, he stopped, hips resting right next to Dreams ass.

Dream turned around, and was met by his boyfriends standing figure.

"So, who is going to fuck you better? Me or George?"

"I don't know. You haven't really fucked me yet, so Aah~!"

Sam growled as he began pounding into Dream. Every thrust shook Dreams hands and made his knees weak, so when Sam found Dreams prostate, Dream found that he could not longer stand.

Somehow, while continuing to thrust at Dreams prostate, Sam managed to locate the bad and throw them both onto the bed.

"Please master, I'm sorry! George won't be able to fuck me, I belong to you! Please let me cum master!"

Dream knew better than to cum without permission, so to ask was a given when Sam was in a possessive mood.

"You can cum, Dream."

Dream moaned as he rode out his orgasm, and with a final thrust, Sam's hips stuttered to a stop, and he came, deep inside the other.

The both lay there, panting, catching their breaths as Sam pulled out, and picked up Dream, carrying him to the shower.

There the day, Dream cleaning off with Sam's help, when suddenly,

"So, why were you flirting with George?"

"Wanted your attention and to get fucked, I only love you."

A laugh resonated around the room, and another, softer laugh, one disguised as a wheeze in public, joined it.


End file.
